The Amazing Race
by lollipopdiaries
Summary: Five couples, one goal, to win the Race. But in the race to the finish, each couple discovers that they share more than just the drive and determination to win as they are forced to work intimately together and in the process realize it's not just about winning the race but winning the heart of your one true love. lots of Olicity, Dyla, Theroy, Merlance, Nysara and more…very AU.
1. Chapter 1

**The AMAZING RACE**

Five couples, one goal, to win the Race. But in the race to the finish, each couple discovers that they share more than just the drive and determination to win as they are forced to work intimately together and in the process realize it's not just about winning the race but winning the heart of your one true love. Olicity, Dyla, Theroy, Merlance, Nysara and more…very AU.

No definite timeline since this is AU. Tommy Merlyn obviously is alive. All the couples are established acquaintances but not all are established couples at the start of the race.

_Oliver Queen and Tommy Merlyn are best buddies. Oliver never stepped foot on the Queen's Gambit with his father._

_Laurel Lance is a high school ex-girlfriend of Oliver but is not in any way at all romantically link with Tommy Merlyn at the start of this story._

_Sara Lance and Nyssa Raatko are an established couple here.  
_

_John Diggle is Oliver's bodyguard._

_Thea Queen and Roy Harper meet in the same way as established in the TV series._

_Felicity Smoak and Oliver Queen do not know one another._

_Robert Queen is alive since the Queen's Gambit accident never happened. He and Moira are happily married and Thea is their child. Malcolm Merlyn is the best friend of Robert Queen in this story._

_If I decide to write in Walter Steele, he will have a different role altogether._

_And, Oliver Queen is NOT the Arrow.  
_

**Disclaimer: Obviously, I don't own Arrow or any of the characters. **

**If you are loving this story please feel free to leave me a review or send me a message via:**

**Twitter – lollipopsays (handle), lollipopdiaries (name)**

**Tumblr – lollipopdiaries **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Cupid's Bow **

"I think it's a good idea. It will bring some positive media for a change. Anytime the Queen and the Merlyn names are mentioned it's always news. Lately, not all news has been good news. Maybe this is the opportunity we need. It's also a good opportunity for the people of Starling City to participate by rallying behind their favorite team, whichever team that is. We've never had something like this before," Mayor Sebastian Blood said.

Moira Queen and Malcolm Merlyn both nodded, "I think that's a good idea," Moira answered for both of them.

"Okay, it's settled then," Slade Wilson said with a smile. "Then there is nothing else to do but sign the contract Mr. Mayor and of course have our co-sponsors for the Starling City edition sign too," after Mayor Sebastian Blood signed the contract, Slade had pushed the contract toward both Moira and Malcolm.

"Well Moira, I know who I will be rooting for, I think Quentin would be on my side won't you, Captain?" Malcolm gave Moira a snarky grin.

Quentin rolled his eyes, "I don't know why both my daughters have to get roped into this ridiculous reality show. Since I have both my daughters in this contest, I obviously won't show favorites."

"Exactly my dilemma Quentin, both Oliver and Thea are part of this. Although, Mr. Wilson I still don't know who my children would be partnering with," Moira turned her attention to Slade.

"Ah, the final teams will be announced during the official launch at Starling Grand Hotel. That's confidential even from the sponsors and the Mayor I'm afraid. Only the producers know, it's a reality show after all, fanfare and drama is expected. The announcement will of course be broadcasted live, but since you all with be there as sponsors you will get to know the same time as your children," Slade answered Moira a bit smugly.

"Well Mr. Wilson, I hope with all the preparation we put into this we get the results we aimed for. Please work out the security details with our Captain Lance, Mr. Slade," Major Blood said before shaking hands with Mr. Wilson.

"Will do, I'll take my leave now. Have a lot of things to do prior to the launch of the race." With one last nod at Mayor Sebastian Blood, Moira Queen, Malcolm Merlyn and Captain Quentin Lance, Slade took his leave.

* * *

"My Dad has roped me into this city project that Merlyn Industries is co-sponsoring," Tommy told Oliver as he slumped down on a chair having just arrived at the Queen Mansion.

"Yeah, same here, Dad and Mom reminded both Thea and me to be at Starling Grand Hotel dressed up and not to be late. I think Queen Consolidated is co-sponsoring this project endorsed by the City Mayor," Oliver answered Tommy while fixing his best friend a drink.

"Do you know what it's about?" Tommy asked.

"Ollie knows as much as I do, which is nothing! I don't get the secrecy. I've never seen our parents this tight-lipped in a very long time. All I know is that it's some kind of launch and it will be good for our City," Thea walked into the room as slumped down beside Tommy.

"Hey Speedy," Tommy teased her knowing she was likely to get pissed.

"Not you too! I told you repeatedly that Ollie's childhood nickname for me makes me sick," Thea pouted.

"And that's why I continue to tease you with it, just to get a reaction from you….Speedy," Tommy wisecracked.

Thea playfully punched Tommy arm before she jumped back up, "well, I don't know about you guys, but I have somewhere to be. If anyone even cares to ask, I'll be shopping for a new gown and all for tomorrow night."

"Are you really going shopping or just sneaking out to see that kid again, what's his name? Maybe I should have Diggle drive you," Oliver said, crossing his arms.

"His name is Roy and no, I don't need your bodyguard John Diggle stalking me," she moved forward to give her brother then Tommy a kiss on the cheek before leaving.

"Yeah, about that Harper kid, let me just state for the record that I don't approve at all," Tommy told Oliver.

"You and me both Tommy, you and me both, but as you can see there is nothing I can really do about it except repeatedly try to talk Thea out of it," Oliver told his best friend before he sat down too.

* * *

"Laurel are you home!" Sara called out to her sister as she entered her sister's apartment.

"Bedroom," came her sister's reply.

Sara entered the bedroom and went straight for her sister's closet.

"So common courtesies like hello are forgotten, where has the sister love gone," Laurel teased her sister.

Sara turned her back on her sister's closet to smile sheepishly at her sister, "sorry sis, hello, looking beautiful as usual. I don't mean to ignore you but I still haven't found anything to wear for this stupid thing that Dad has us going to tomorrow night. He demanded that Nyssa also be present, well not so much him but he said it was the Mayor's orders. Since when does the Mayor demand our presence in a city event. Wait, do you think it's something to do with Dad, he's not up for an award or promotion you think?" Sara asked her sister suddenly curious.

Laurel frowned, "not that I'm aware of. I mean I should at least be informed. I work at the DA's office after all."

Sara abandoned her train of thought and went back to her gown hunting task, "can you help me? I still don't have anything to wear for tomorrow night. Nyssa and I were planning to skip it until Dad gave me a lecture."

Laurel finally stood by her sister and pulled out a gown still wrapped inside a bag, "here, I think this would suit you more than me," unzipping the bag.

* * *

"No, I don't agree with you Isabel, I think," Slade took the photos of the prospective contestants from Isabel Rochev, the Associate Producer of the show.

One by one, Slade lined-up on the long table the photos of Oliver and his sister Thea Queen, Tommy Merlyn, Laurel and Sara Lance. He also placed a few more photos of some of Starling's finest and more controversial citizens along with a few others who were at one time or another associated with the names already shortlisted as part of the ten participants.

"I asked you for profiles of the following," throwing a list of names on a paper toward Isabel.

"And as usual I have them, I am nothing but efficient after all. It's part of my charm," selecting a few folders from a pile to her right. She opened one folder. "I can see why this one is part of the list," Isabel pointed to the photo of Roy Harper as she opened the folder. "This one has several run-ins with the law and is rumored to be in a relationship with the younger Queen so this one is a safe bet."

Slade nodded, "I agree. I was going that direction with Thea Queen, young bratty heiress and the juvenile kid. The younger demographic will go for them. That's one team down."

"Next, we have an unconventional couple, Sara Lance and her partner Nyssa Raatko. Both are fitness gurus, have the brawn to duke it out with another couple I'm seriously thinking of including in this show," Slade said leaning back on his chair.

"You're referring to John Diggle and Lyla Michaels?" Isabel opened both folders, "that's the reason for you including them in the extra list? John is Oliver Queen bodyguard, a former military man and Lyla Michaels his ex-wife and current girlfriend is also former military."

"Yes, not only can they go toe-to-toe with the women's team of Sara and Nyssa, but they have the capability to outrace his boss, Oliver Queen. Everyone loves an underdog winning against the moneyed and god like competitor."

"Then we officially have three couples in our line-up so far, Thea Queen and Roy Harper, Sara Lance and Nyssa Raatko, John Diggle and Lyla Michaels. So who does Laurel Lance partner up with, her ex-boyfriend or the other billionaire Tommy Merlyn. It would make great TV for her to be teamed up with the best friend of her ex, Laurel and Tommy, a little controversy is always good for the show. Maybe we could get some sound bites between Oliver and Tommy?" Isabel Rochev gave a knowing smirk.

"That is what I love about you sweetheart, you know exactly how I think." Slade told Isabel. "Now the only one left without a partner is Oliver Queen," Slade laid out the remaining photos in front of him showing some of the Oliver Queen's exes Helena Bertinelli and McKenna Hall among them.

The door opened abruptly interrupting the conversation between Slade and Isabel as both looked on with a mixture of shock and raised eyebrows as a ramble ensured, "oh God, oh sorry. I was pointed this direction by the receptionist and I didn't know this room was occupied. I was told to wait here."

"And who might you be?" Slade asked her leaning forward on his chair curiously.

"I'm Felicity, Felicity Smoak. I'm with the IT department of Queen Consolidated. I was told to report here by my boss to provide some assistance regarding the set-up of some real-time online video for a special project." Felicity frowned, "now that I think about it, that was all I was told. I mean, I'm the best in QC in my department, I also graduated top of my 2009 class at MIT so it's not unthinkable that I'm the one always being asked for consultations," Felicity rambled on.

"Please take a seat Ms. Smoak," Slade Wilson looked at the bespectacled girl speculatively, taking in her golden blond hair in a ponytail then looked at Isabel with a glint in his eye. "So tell me Ms. Smoak, do you know Mr. Queen personally?"

Felicity tilted her head to one side then sarcastically shared, "which Mr. Queen? If you're referring to Robert Queen, CEO of Queen Consolidated then yes, I've met him more than once actually. I've been asked to consult for some other special projects that's why I know him, why he knows me. But it's all work related. Nothing more, I mean he's a happily married man. Oliver Queen on the other hand, I never met, don't know him personally. The man would rather go to a club than down to the IT department. I'm sure he like everyone else would consider us IT nerds as outcasts all in one sweep. I don't think he even knows the difference between a keyboard and a motherboard," finishing another babble with a harsh laugh.

"Really now," Slade answered her giving Isabel another look.

"Tell me, Ms. Smoak. Do you have any desire to travel the world?" Isabel asked her.

"I don't know how this is relevant to me being asked to consult, but yeah I've always wanted to travel the world but the furthest I've traveled is Vegas to Boston then here in Starling. I'm originally from Vegas, or at least my parents are. More to the point my mother is. She's still there, working as a cocktail waitress, head cocktail waitress because according to her their is a big difference being an ordinary one and being the head and I don't know why I'm sharing all that information now, so I'll stop now before I further embarrass myself," Felicity said.

"Felicity honey," Isabel said sweetly, "I think our production crew can take care of any IT related concerns we will be needing," seeing how Felicity's face fell thinking that her rambling had gotten her in trouble again, she quickly continued, "however there is another matter in which your services will be needed. We will need you to be at Starling Grand Hotel at exactly 7:00 in the evening tomorrow at the ballroom, oh and you will need to be in a formal gown, you do have one of those don't you?"

Felicity nervously pushed her glasses up over her eyes, "ah yes, although I'm not really sure why I'll be in need of one."

"Everything will be clearer tomorrow sweetheart," Slade added.

"Okay then, Felicity. Be there on time tomorrow, I hate it when people are late. It's not a good impression to make," Isabel said effectively dismissing her.

Felicity stood up still in a daze as she quickly nodded to both Slade and Isabel before taking her leave.

As the door closed with finality, Slade and Isabel looked at one another, both grinning, "I think that girl will be a ratings winner and Mr. Oliver Queen won't know what hit him," Slade told Isabel.

Isabel stood up from her chair and sat down on Slade's lap, circling her arms around his neck, "I think we did it again, another hit on our hands."

* * *

**_This all came to me like an epiphany last night that I had to buckle down and write this story. _**

**_I hope you guys are as equally excited as I am. _**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Author's Note: Here it is, chapter 2. If you like it hope you drop me a line or send me kudos. Or you can get in touch we me via the following:_**

**_Twitter - lollipopsays_**

**_Tumblr - lollipopdiaries_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything. _**

* * *

**_The AMAZING RACE_**

**_Chapter 2: The Race Begins!_**

Felicity Smoak looked around her bedroom and bit her lip as she finally took stock of how it looked like. Clothes thrown over furniture, her bed unrecognizable underneath the mountains of dresses scattered on top. Her closet had exploded, well not so much. She just took sometime and a whole lot of effort to locate that one dress, a gown really, that she had purchased more than a year ago on a whim but never wore.

She knew it was somewhere at the back of her closet, since she never really had any occasion to wear it before. She had bought it while on one of her very rare shopping binges, this one brought about by her celebrating what she considered as her very first milestone within QC when she was tasked to be part of a special project, personally handpicked by the CEO himself Robert Queen.

The dress had never seen the light of day, she really just fell in love with it the moment she saw it at the window of a dress shop never mind it costs almost as much as her whole take home pay for a month. It was love at first sight.

As she finally took out the dress, unzipped it from its bag, she smiled. Whatever awaited her tonight, she at least felt beautiful.

* * *

"Both of you look so pretty!" Laurel squealed.

Nyssa just rolled her eyes as Sara giggled knowing that Laurel's remark was more directed at Nyssa than herself. Nyssa almost never dressed up and by dressed up that meant the works, gown with 3-inch heels, hair that was fashioned as if a professional had styled it with full evening make-up.

"I know right!" Sara answered her sister, "and as usual you look stunning Laurel. Wow, someone is going to fall head over heels in love with you tonight," Sara winked at her sister, "I hear Mayor Blood is single…."

This time it was Laurel's turn to roll her eyes before turning to Nyssa, "just because you found your true love already sister, it doesn't give you free reign to play match maker at every occasion."

"Well, I can't help it. You deserve to be loved too. Maybe, Mr. Right will be there tonight. It's some kind of event anyway, I'm sure to who's who of Starling City will be dressed to the nines," Sara said as a last word before they all trooped out of the apartment for Starling Grand Hotel.

* * *

"Ollie!" Thea called at the top of her voice from the foot of the stairs before turning to Tommy, "he takes twice as long as I to get ready, he's such a girl!" Thea finished as if it explained everything.

"Now children, your father and I will go ahead. John Diggle will be driving you, that includes you to Thomas. You should be leaving in the next few minutes of you don't want to be late," Moira reminded Thea and Tommy before giving each a peck on the cheek.

Robert Queen followed Moira outside the door but not before winking at his daughter playfully, "see you later sport."

Thea turned her head back to the stairs and tapped her foot impatiently, "Tommy go fetch Ollie, I don't want to be late!"

Tommy looked at Ollie's little sister, for what it was worth, he considered her like his little sister too giving her a salute before he took to the stairs two steps at a time, "I'll get Ollie, you get John ready to go."

* * *

As they neared the entrance of the hotel, Thea finally commented on what she noticed earlier, "John, I couldn't help but notice that you look nice tonight, as in dressed up nice."

John glanced at his three passengers from the rear view mirror, "funny thing actually, Lyla, my girlfriend told me that she got an invite for tonight as a guest, we got the invite actually since it was sent to her but address to both of us. I did want to ask you about that Oliver, what's the event about tonight?"

Oliver frowned at what John shared, "I don't really know any details. Mom and Dad just were both insistent we be there. I didn't know you got an invite too. We could have had one of the other security detail to drive us tonight. Give you a chance to enjoy tonight."

"Well I don't know exactly what I'm supposed to enjoy since the invite didn't really say much. Lyla is taking a cab so we're meeting up at the lobby. It's all good." John told Oliver.

"Well, now I'm intrigued," Tommy inserted.

"Here we go," Thea said as they stopped in front of the hotel entrance, the car surrounded by paparazzi.

* * *

"Fancy seeing you here," Tommy inserted himself between the Lance sisters, Sara and Laurel then giving the third woman with them a not so subtle appraisal.

"Thomas Merlyn," Sara gave a small smirk, "since you are here, that means Ollie isn't far behind. Whoever organized this really went all out."

Tommy gave Sara the classic Merlyn grin that could drop panties, "and who might you be?"

Sara turned to Nyssa then back to Tommy, "oh right, you don't know each other. We haven't exactly been in the same circles for years. Nyssa, this is Tommy Merlyn, Starling City's resident bad boy billionaire, or least one half of the tandem. Tommy, this is Nyssa Raatko, my girlfriend," slowing down the last part to get a full on view of Tommy's reaction.

Tommy sputtered then coughed feigning that his drink went down the wrong pipe but the Lance sisters knew better, Sara had caught Tommy by surprise with her introduction with Laurel rolling her eyes.

"Hello Tommy Merlyn," Nyssa gave Tommy a very firm handshake, maybe squeezing a little bit too hard in the process.

"Wow, Nyssa a pleasure to meet you. Little Lance," turning to Sara, "you been planning that for a long time haven't you," pointing an accusing finger at her.

Sara just rolled her eyes and grabbed Nyssa's hand before she said, "my girlfriend and I need some alone time. I'm sure you can keep my sister company. Don't let Mayor Blood near her, I think he has the hots for her," winking before strutting away.

Tommy finally turned to Laurel Lance. Since they grew up together and Laurel had been an ex-girlfriend of his best friend Oliver, he had seen Laurel in a lot of occasions in Starling. They moved in the same circles after all, he as the heir and now senior officer in Merlyn Global and she as ADA. Although they had been friends, they hadn't had the opportunity to remain close friends since high school.

Tommy gave Laurel a subtle once over while her attention was elsewhere, she definitely looked beautiful tonight. He frowned remembering what Sara said earlier about Mayor Sebastian Blood, was Laurel seeing the young mayor?

He didn't get the chance to ask as Laurel suddenly told him there was someone she needed to talk to and left him standing alone in the middle of the room.

* * *

John Diggle was escorting his ex-wife/girlfriend toward the cocktail table where the Queen siblings had planted themselves.

People had been circling around the table of the siblings for the last half hour, mostly young women trying to get the attention of the older Queen but Oliver had stuck to the side of his sister. It was still a surprising sight to the elite of the City how much Oliver Queen had matured and changed for the better.

Gone was the time when Oliver and even Tommy would be creating headlines with their antics whether these be drunken ones or just scandalous sexy times.

Now a days, Oliver had stuck to the very image of a well behave young businessman. Maybe a little too well behaved for the paparazzi. They hadn't had a scandal to sell for a few years now that the notorious billionaire heirs had cleaned up their act.

But maybe all was to change tonight.

"Lyla," Oliver greeted her with a quick peck on the cheek. The siblings knew Lyla because she and John have been doing this merry-go-round for a very long time.

"Oliver, Thea," Lyla greeted the siblings then looked around the ballroom, "well, this is something."

"Yup, exactly what I was telling Ollie, there's mystery in the air, exciting," Thea finished by rubbing her hands together in anticipation.

"Did you notice they've been playing up the logo of that popular show, Amazing Race for the last half hour," John asked Oliver.

"Yeah, Thea couldn't stop talking about it. Thinks tonight is related to that. That somehow, they're planning that kind of show right here in Starling," Oliver said shaking his head.

"I was thinking the same thing, fancy getting a shot at being on the show. Maybe you and I Ollie could enter although, I think I'm better off picking John," Tommy interrupted them.

"Ahem, and let me do all the work? I don't think we will make it pass the first elimination if I was partnered with you Merlyn," John told him honestly.

"Oh, you wound me. I've been known to put up my share of the work," Tommy defended himself.

"Yeah, I'm not referring to your bedroom work," John told him right back.

Whatever was being said back and forth between John and Tommy was cut when Tommy noticed a long figure stride in, as did some others as heads turned toward the entrance, "I think I just died and went to heaven," was Tommy's dramatic statement.

Oliver had noticed the same woman too, who wouldn't. Somehow, she looked familiar but for the life of his he couldn't place her.

He was a little piqued to notice that other men had also stopped and stared at her. Who wouldn't, the dress she had just…there were not words to describe it. It was as if the dress was made with her in mind and only she could really give it justice. And that was just the front part of the gown, she turned slightly giving Oliver a view of her back. And fuck, it was bare for him and all to see. A man approached her giving her a grin which immediately made Oliver's insides twist, who the hell was the man. The man dared to lean forward and give her a soft peck on the cheek. The peck shocked to woman giving Oliver some relief knowing he was not a boyfriend and anyone remotely who could be defined as such if she was reacting that way to the touch.

A moment later they were joined by a woman who wrapped her arm around the man who gave the woman a peck. They were joined by Malcolm Merlyn, and his parents. His parents? How the hell did they know this beautiful creature.

Unmindful that he was leaving his friends in mid-conversation, he strode toward the other group.

* * *

"Felicity, of course I know her. She's one of our bright you people at Queen Consolidated. Moira, remember me telling you about the standout new recruit we hired straight out of MIT, this is Felicity Smoak," Robert said introducing her to his wife Moira.

"Ah, yes I remember the name being mention. You my dear made the right choice in choosing us over Wayne Industries and dare I say Merlyn Global?" turning to Malcolm as she said the last part in jest.

"Ah I see we lost another one to QC, well if Robert's praises are anything to go by, anytime you chose to leave QC, you have a job waiting for you at Merlyn Global," Malcolm said as way of introduction before shaking her hand.

"Did you just attempt to steal her right in front of me Malcolm?" Robert said jokingly.

"I'm your friend, I'd never do something like that behind your back," Malcolm responded.

Felicity for her part was overwhelmed at all the attention she was getting, these were owners of the most powerful and successful business to come out of Starling City after all.

Robert waved his hand at Malcolm before turning back to Felicity and gave both Slade Wilson and Isabel Rochev a confused glance that was read by Isabel as she told Robert and the rest, "Felicity was sent by your office to provide consultation for us in case we needed it for our production, she said she was the best."

Robert nodded, "she is, without a doubt."

Felicity blushed at the compliment but was confused by the next statement that left Isabel's mouth.

"We thank QC of course for even thinking about providing us with the assistance but we have everything under control. But, both Slade and I have something else planned with regard to Ms. Smoak's services, her services are still available for us right?" Isabel turned to Moira and Robert.

"Since QC is financing this together with MG then yes, anything you need," Robert answered for Moira and him.

"Then everything we need has just fallen into place," Isabel said with much glee echoed by Slade Wilson's smile.

"Hey Dad, Mom," Oliver moved forward to join the group.

"Oliver dear, join us. This is Slade Wilson and Isabel Rochev, they are producers of the Amazing Race, I'm sure you have heard of the show," Moira introduced Oliver to them as they shook hands before Oliver also shook the hand of Malcolm.

Isabel signaled Slade with a squeeze in the arm, a signal that was acknowledged by Slade as he said apologetically, "unfortunately I will have to leave you company as we have to get the program launch underway."

Last handshakes were made before Slade and Isabel walked away as Oliver finally turned to Felicity, "hello."

Felicity looked at Oliver blushing at the intensity of his gaze before Robert interrupted them, "Oliver, have you meet Felicity, Felicity Smoak. She works at our IT Department at QC."

"Oh, can't say I have. I would have made it a point to visit IT more if I knew Ms. Smoak was working there."

Moira gave her son a pointed look while Robert just gave Felicity an apologetic look before chastising his son, "Oliver, Felicity is a valuable asset of our company. She is part of a lot of our special projects."

Oliver raised a brow at his father's statement, he knew well enough to know that to be a part of the special project team of QC, an inter-department team formed precisely for the purpose of special applied sciences projects, one had to be very, very good.

Any further thoughts Oliver had were interrupted as the lights deemed as the opening jingle of the Amazing Race started to play in the background as full volume.

* * *

After almost thirty minutes of a brief video about the Amazing Race and speeches from the major of Starling city and its local sponsors represented by Moira Queen and Malcolm Merlyn for QC and MG respectively, the executive producer Slade Wilson and his associate producer took to the stage to introduce the host for the special edition of the race that apparently Starling City was having right at the City. Walter Steele was introduced as the host and he promptly introduced the five teams for the mini-race that was to be for six weeks.

Already called as teams for the race and already on stage where –

Nyssa Raatko and Sara Lance, the first team to be introduced.

Thea Queen and Roy Harper was next called, making Thea jumped in excitement and trash talk the team of Sara and Nyssa which the women's team accepted gamely.

Next called was John Diggle and Lyla Michaels much to the surprise of both John and Lyla as well as Oliver as he loudly cheered for his bodyguard..

The next name called was Laurel Lance who slowly walked on up the stage and looked at her sister with a small smile before she looked at Walter Steele, nervously wondering who would be called up to team up with her. As Tommy Merlyn's name was called, Tommy gave a loud whistle as Laurel rolled her eyes, looking at her sister as if to say, okay I concede. Tommy stupidly attempted to high-five Laurel before he himself started to trash talk the four other couples.

Then finally Oliver Queen's name was called. Although he should have anticipated it given the other names called on stage, he was still a little shocked to hear his name called and as he approached the stage he wondered who would be paired with him, all the usual suspects where all on the stage already so his teammate was going to be a surprise even to him.

Oliver searched the crowd for familiar faces so he could anticipate who would be partnered with him but found no one remotely plausible unless it was his Dad or Mom, which if he watched the show was completely possible although he prayed that was not it.

His eyes finally rested on the person beside his mother, Felicity Smoak praying to the gods that it would be her. He ran through what he remembered of what the Race was all about, traveling around the world, going through obstacles and challenges together while being with his teammate 24/7. Yes, he prayed even harder to the gods that it would be Felicity Smoak.

When the announcement came, Oliver didn't even register the name. All he saw, because his eyes remained glued to her the whole time was Felicity's surprise and shocked reaction, then his mother gently pushing her toward the stage area.

Oliver didn't register Felicity's approach on stage until she was almost beside him because he had to tilt his head to the side as he continued to follow her movements, a little confused at first why she stopped beside him before it all finally registered.

Felicity was going to be his partner for the race. He felt Tommy's heavy arm tap him in the back before he turned to Felicity who was looking at him with a scared expression on her face.

"Hello partner," Oliver told her giving her a rare sincere smile.

Oliver's smile faltered a little as Felicity's expression morphed into one that clearly said, _"I've been partnered with an idiot! I've lost before the race even began."_

"We have this, we are going to win this," Oliver told her with full confidence.

Felicity however continued to look at him as if he was crazy.

Well his partner definitely was much less enthusiastic about this development. He looked beyond her to assess the competition for the first time, Nyssa/Sara, the ladies where going to be seriously challenging them, so where John and Lyla with their military background and the added advantage of knowing each other very well, Thea and Roy, well he didn't really know to boy well enough except to know he was good-for-nothing, Laurel and Tommy where a surprise pairing but knowing Tommy, he knew if he focused his mind, he, they could beat them.

But for that to happen he needed his partner to be 100% with him. He had the disadvantage of not knowing anything about his teammate compared to the others.

Again, he has given no time to ponder as the announcer Walter Steele said that the race was beginning right now.

Did he say, now, as in right this moment.

All the other teams started to move forward except for him and Felicity. She continued to look at him funny.

"Weren't you listening," she rolled her eyes at him, "we are suppose to go outside, at the hotel entrance and get our pre-packed knapsacks since the race already started.

Oliver looked at her blankly for another five seconds before he gave her a large grin, "then what are we waiting for, let's go!" he grabbed her hands as he all but pulled her outside the hotel.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes: I hope you like the story so far. It's The Amazing Race so it's going to be exciting. I haven't actually figured out who I want to eliminate first so if you guys will, send me a message here or thru my twitter your suggested order of who I eliminate….Olicity, Dyla, Theroy, Merlance, Nysara….I'm having so much fun writing this fluff…**

**As usual, I don't own Arrow, The Amazing Race or anything related to them or the characters. I'm just having so much fun writing this.**

**If you love this story, I have others posted on FF: Exposed (now on chapter 28), The New Bratva Captain (now on Chapter 8), My Secret Admirer and two stories on hiatus – Let it be Me &amp; Felicity's Choice, all of them Olicity centric who is my OTP couple.**

**Twitter - lollipopsays**

**Tumblr - lollipopdiaries**

* * *

**The AMAZING RACE**

**Chapter 3: Detour**

"Eyes on the road Mister, it's not as if you haven't seen a naked body before!" Felicity scolded Oliver as he drove them to the Starling City national park which was the instruction left for them to head for as detailed in the clue left on top of their packs.

"I'm not peeking!" Oliver protested, his eyes now fully focused on the road ahead just so that he could prove a point to her.

Felicity rolled her eyes, bent as far as she could as she lifted her gown over her head and quickly put on a tight fitted tank top that was part of the clothes contained inside the pack with her name on it.

Oliver sneaked a peek once again while Felicity was distractedly pulling on her top but could only see flailing hands as was bent so far down on the back seat of the car and ended up just sighing as he told himself –_"be careful what you wish for….this girl was going to be the death of me!"_

A few minutes later Oliver and Felicity where running like headless chickens across the entrance of the park searching for their next clue.

"There!" Oliver shouted to Felicity a little too excited.

He grabbed Felicity's hand, unconsciously twining her hand with his as both of them scuttled over to the clue box that Oliver had spotted only to see two other teams, Nysara and Dyla already reading their next clues.

Middle of the pack, Oliver immediately registered where they currently stood as Felicity opened the clue box and tore the envelope open.

"Detour, we have to choose one task. Fall or swing," Felicity read while her eyes shot up to Oliver in question.

"We should choose. Which one would you like to do?" Oliver asked Felicity conscious that the two other teams had sprinted ahead of them.

"Swing, swing seems like the safer bet. I don't like falling, falling hurts right?" Felicity asked Oliver, her mind still on the clue reading the details

* * *

"No, no, no. I don't think I can do this!" Felicity could be heard muttering as the crew put a safety harness on her.

"You want us to switch? Two other teams are ahead of us. John Diggle, my bodyguard is in front of us they chose bungy jumping. Sara and her partner chose swing just like us." Oliver told her.

Felicity was hyperventilating, "I don't want us to switch, I can't do that either!" Felicity was now panicking.

"Breathe!" Oliver told her, placing his hands on her shoulders rubbing them in an attempt to calm her.

Felicity pushed the safety crew man helping her, "I can't do this!"

"Yes you can Felicity, where is that girl who said she was the best in IT. Where has all that spunk gone? You don't seem like the type to give us easily."

Felicity glared at Oliver, "grrrr! You make me so…why did I have to be paired with you. Why am I even in this race? Why is this happening to me!"

"Hey," Oliver held her cheeks with his hands, "look at me. You can do this. We can do this. Think of it like a giant swing for two, I'll be with you the whole time. See, our safety harnesses are locked together. I'll take care of you. Promise," Oliver told her, his brain registered his mouth making her a promise while his brain was processing why he was even taking this lame game seriously. He had better things to do with his time that be in this race.

He looked again at Felicity, noting he frightened demeanor and thought, yeah he was doing this because he prayed and got what he wished for, he got Felicity Smoak as his teammate.

He was first intrigued by her physical appearance at the hotel ballroom earlier that day, she was undoubtedly beautiful. But after being teamed up with her for a few hours, he found the she was one of the few who could genuinely get a real laugh out of him. It wasn't even as if she was trying at all, everything she did just made him want to either smile or laugh, even as she was right now as Oliver looked at her, probably cursing him to hell and back.

Oliver spotted one of the two teams that were currently behind them running toward them, Tommy and Laurel as he quickly turned back to his partner, "come on Felicity, we have to go. Another team has arrived and I definitely don't want to be the first team eliminated."

Oliver gave the safety crew a subtle nod before he grabbed his partner by the waist and pulled her over to the ledge before saying, "go!"

The first swing across the valley had Felicity alternately screaming in Oliver's ear and shouting 'I hate you' repeatedly before Oliver coaxed her to open her eyes.

"Open your eyes."

"No!"

"Open your eyes Felicity, the view is spectacular."

"I swear to God Oliver, I will use every skill I have to make sure I drain every last single bank account you have so you'll be poorer than poor if you insist in pushing me to open my eyes!"

"It's not the first time I've been threatened with bankruptcy. Come on Felicity, last swing. If you're only going to do this once in your life, might as well sneak a little peak. Yes?"

"No!"

"Is it going to be like this the whole Race then?"

"I quit the Race, I don't want to be here!"

"You can't quit," Oliver simply said, grinning at the obnoxious antics of his partner.

"What do you mean I can't quit!" Felicity shouted furiously at his ear but still continued to hold on to him tight, tighter than usual, a hold that Oliver was actually quite enjoying.

Oliver held on to Felicity as he said, "you can't quit because it's done. We are done with the task. You did it, we completed the first task. Now hang on to me as they pull us off the ledge."

A minute later, Oliver was helping the safety crew pull Felicity out her harness holding her arm as she insisted that her legs weren't functioning at all. One of the instructors handed Oliver a yellow race envelope which he immediately handed to Felicity, "read it."

Felicity opened the envelope with hands still shaking and read the instruction, "proceed to the Starling Archery Park where you will receive your next clue." Felicity looked at Oliver who was still holding her by the waist questioningly.

"I know where that is, Raisa our nanny used to bring Thea and me there when we were little, come on," Oliver said as he picked up their packs and aided Felicity as they made their way back to their car.

A few minutes into driving, Oliver looked at his rear view mirror to check on his partner, "hey you okay? I think we are in the middle of the pack unless, John and Lyla or Sara and Nyssa run into problems doing the bungy jump. This is a good position to be in."

Felicity looked at Oliver with a frown through the rear view mirror, "I thought you didn't want to go on with this Race, you said it was lame."

Oliver just raised his shoulders, "I'm kinda enjoying it now. I think we have a chance of winning this."

"You just enjoy seeing me squirm and hearing me scream."

"Yeah, that too."

Felicity rolled her eyes at Oliver before her attention was back to the window as she spotted a big sign announcing that they were at the Starling Archery Park.

"We need to be able to shoot five arrows inside the yellow circle. If we hit the bullseye red circle at least twice then we are done, no need to hit the five arrows. But this is a team activity, each of us has to hit at least one arrow inside the circle, it can't be just one of us hitting the arrows inside."

"Well good luck with that, my aim is really bad."

"I'll teach you."

Felicity raised her brow, "you know archery?"

"I'll get the hang of it," Oliver answered her cockily.

Felicity and Oliver took their positions at the line with Oliver noting that only John and Lyla where in the venue. That meant Sara and Nyssa had fallen behind them.

Oliver was the first to aim an arrow and it whooshed past the board not even grazing it. Oliver frowned at the result, sure that he had it before he suddenly remembered that it was Thea and not him who always had better aim and had bested him every time. The cheerful laugh of Felicity didn't help his confidence any.

"Don't worry I'll teach you," Felicity mimicked his voice as she once again burst out laughing. "I bet I can do better than you."

"Let's see what you got," Oliver said as Felicity got into position.

Felicity frowned in concentration, her bottom lip touching the bow string as she inhaled quietly before letting go. Swoosh, the air parted as her arrow hit the mark, and not just the yellow circle but almost dead center, at the edge of the red bullseye circle. As the games keeper confirmed what she had already suspected, Felicity jump with joy.

"Ha!" She said in Oliver's direction, "looks like I'm the one who has to teach you, sap!" Felicity egged Oliver.

Oliver for his part rubbed his neck, damn. He wasn't going to let some girl, well not really some girl, his girl, well not his girl but his partner, there that seems technically more acceptable in his mind, get the better of him.

He should be celebrating with her, noting that she was still doing some kind of victory dance in the peripheral of his right eye, her luscious butt sticking out as she shook it. Did he say luscious, no he meant her not so nice ass. Damn if he was going to compliment her, even if her butt really was a work of art for making fun of his non-existent arrowing abilities. He'd show her he was just trying to build her confidence by making her hit the mark first.

As Oliver gave his aim the same concentration, he released his arrow unto the air and it landed, barely an inch on the outer side of the wooden board. Damn, what the hell was wrong with him. He could at least do better than his partner because shit, she was looking at him like he was some kind of loser.

Felicity did her shimmy dance complete with jazz fingers in front of him before she took the bow from his fingers putting him in an even more foul mood. He noticed John and Lyla celebrating on the side, before they ran to get their next clue. Then Oliver's attention was on the new arrivals Sara and Nyssa, who each gave him a salute. With his luck, those girl would be able to accomplish this task before he did his share, damn it he cursed himself again.

It was Oliver's turn again after Felicity was able to hit an arrow inside the yellow circle. Hair on the back of his neck stood up as he felt heat on his left side as Felicity approached, "I noticed one team already finished the task and another team just arrived. We shouldn't lose advantage we already have. Now, just follow my instructions," Felicity placed both her hands on his waist, "plant your feet," using her leg, she pushed his legs further apart.

Damn it, he wasn't going to have his mind sending him images of why Felicity had her leg in between his legs right now, he wasn't going to have an erection at the middle of this field, damn it. He exhaled deeply several times and willed his mind to concentrate on Felicity's words and her words alone.

"Hold your bow at the level of your shoulder, elbow out. The string should be touching your lip, that's it. Your lip should be pressed down by the string," Felicity continued as Oliver chanted to himself—please stop talking about where my lips should be pressed down against.

Felicity leaned in to whisper to his ear on her tippy toes, "take a deep breath and then make sure your eye is locked on the red circle, your mind should be clear of everything else but making sure the tip fits perfectly inside the hole. Come on Oliver, let go, you can do it."

And Oliver did, he let go and the arrow hit the red bullseye just as Felicity had predicted.

Felicity shouted a whoopee and was about to jump up at him and embrace him but he pushed her back at the last second. At Oliver's action, Felicity gave him a slight frown but noted his not so subtle grimace as if in pain as her eyes traveled down beyond his torso to his, okay.

Oliver could probably pinpoint the millisecond Felicity saw his bulge because her ponytail flew abruptly to the right. That meant she diverted her eyes from where she was looking earlier.

Oliver hit the red bullseye that meant they were done with the task and should be moving to the next task and celebrating but things have gone from awkward to more awkward as Oliver failed to move from his position forcing Felicity to move beside him, shielding him from the views of the cameras. Right, this was a reality show, they had cameras following them.

Damn, he prayed that the cameras weren't quick enough to pick up on his dilemma before his partner had positioned herself in front of him.

"Really Oliver!" Felicity told him still red faced as she tore the seal of the clue envelope furiously open.

Oliver glared at his partner, "this is not because of you, you are not _that _pretty!"

Felicity dropped the enveloped she was carrying and faced Oliver, "seriously, your….that," subtly gesturing to his lower extremities, "is definitely not because of the bow or the arrow, unless it's your thing because ewww," Felicity said making a grossed out face before giving him a sugary smile, "you like me," she said in sing song manner before they were interrupted by one of the crew hissing, "_read the clue!"_

Felicity took out the clue from the envelope and read dutifully, "go to the Starling National Airport at the main entrance door, the last team to arrive may be eliminated."

Felicity pulled Oliver unceremoniously, "we are not going to be eliminated during the first leg, especially after that performance. And by that performance I was referring to us being awesome in the bow and arrow. You can take care of that," gesturing toward his 'thing' again in front of the cameras, "while you drive to the Airport."

"Is this how it's going to be," Oliver said painfully as he ran-walked towards the car, "this was your doing after all."

"Now it's my fault! I was just teaching you how to use a bow and arrow correctly. Apparently your weekend foray into being pretend Robin Hood didn't pay off, I on the other hand have done a lot of archery which has led me to win some medals when I was a kid," Felicity bragged.

"Show off," Oliver muttered.

"What was that?" Felicity asked him while perfectly knowing what he just said.

"Nothing, get in the car!" Oliver channeled his frustration on the car as they raced toward the Airport.

* * *

"Oliver and Felicity," Walter looked at them both and paused for effect before continuing, "you are team no. 2!"

Both Oliver and Felicity jumped then in the heat of the moment hugged each other tightly before they realized what they just did and pulled away abruptly.

"So Oliver…..Felicity, prior to this race, you didn't know one another which gave you a disadvantage going into this race. How are both of you doing now?" Walter Steele asked them both with a glint in his eye. The crew had been feeding him snippets of how the two have been acting around each other.

Felicity gave him the side eye before she answered Walter knowing their where cameras around, "he's been surprisingly able to function without his driver and nanny…."

Oliver rolled his eyes and interrupted her, "I'm not a brat."

"You've probably hadn't broken as much sweat as you have done today," Felicity turned to him her hands on her waist.

Oliver turned toward her, his finger about to get on her face. Everything caught by the cameras as Walter Steele looked on with a slight grin on his lips.

"Oh, I've done a lot of sweating in the past," Oliver snickered at her knowing exactly what he was referring to as Felicity finally caught on she pushed him away muttering, "jerk!"

Oliver looked right into the cameras and gave a stage whisper, "she likes me…..a lot."

* * *

As Felicity was still trying to walk of her anger, one by one the other teams arrived. Sara and Nyssa were told that they finished third, but both vowing to finish first during the next leg.

After about twenty minutes, Tommy and Laurel arrived puffing and where told they were the fourth team to arrive.

Another twenty minutes later, the team of Roy and Thea finally arrived with Thea shouting unprintables at Roy. After so much bickering after Walter had told them they were the last team to arrive, Thea suddenly launched herself on Roy as Roy barely caught her when Walter told them it was a pre-determined non-elimination race.

* * *

Tommy approached his best friend who was focused on watching Felicity march back and forth, "so how's it going man?"

Oliver was startled to hear Tommy voice, jumping a little before he answered, "I think I'm going to enjoy this game."

Tommy gave his friend the stare, "I'm thinking this has everything to do with your partner over there," using his chin to refer to Felicity.

"Maybe," Oliver answered simply. "So how are you and Laurel doing?"

Tommy rolled his eyes, "I've never been bossed around so much as I've been the whole day."

Oliver gave him a pat on the back, "you and me both."

"Thankfully, I got a thing for bossy women."

Oliver gave his bestfriend a high-five, "we've got a thing for bossy women. I've got to get mine, work on our sleeping arrangements. See you later man."

Tommy saluted as he watched his friend trot toward Felicity Smoak who upon seeing Oliver gave him a stinky finger. He watched his friend a few more minutes silently laughing at how ineffective Oliver was at charming his partner. No doubt about it, Oliver and he had their hands full with their respective bossy women. It was going to be a long and interesting race.

* * *

**_Sorry Dyla, Nysara, Merlance &amp; Theroy shippers, had to focus on Olicity. So much fun to write about them and their journey._**

**_Still waiting on where you want them to go next since they will be taking off from the Airport...destination unknown._**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Notes: I hope you like the story so far. It's The Amazing Race so it's going to be ship are you routing for….Olicity, Dyla, Theroy, Merlance, Nysara….by the end of this chapter, one of these teams will be eliminated.  
**

**As usual, I don't own Arrow, The Amazing Race or anything related to them or the characters. I'm just having so much fun writing this.**

**If you love this story, I have others posted on FF and one-shots that can be found in Tumblr exclusively.  
**

**Twitter - lollipopsays**

**Tumblr - lollipopdiaries**

* * *

**The AMAZING RACE**

**Chapter 4: Road Block**

_Roadblock: A task only one team member can complete. Teams must choose which member will complete the task based on a brief clue about the task before fully revealing the details of the task. Later editions of the program have limits on the number of Roadblocks one team member can perform, that both team members perform the same amount. There is generally at least one Roadblock present on each leg of the race._

* * *

"Drive yourself to Coast City as you enter the City you will receive your next clue," Felicity read the task details as John Diggle and Lyla Michaels raced pass them already inside their car.

Oliver and Felicity had finished second therefore they were the second team to be given the general clue with still four teams behind them.

After the task was read, Oliver grabbed Felicity's hand then led the way toward the marked cars to be used for the race.

"I take it I'm the designated driver and you're the navigator?" Oliver asked her.

"You take it right although I think you've driven to Coast City at least more than once so I know you should know you're way around even without me."

'Yes, but it wouldn't really be quite as enjoyable without you by my side. We're a team anyway so you're stuck with me, woman."

Felicity rolled her eyes at Oliver's attempt at humor resigned to the fact that this was going to be another very long day ahead of them.

* * *

"Detour," Felicity said before she continued, "Soar or Dip? I'm almost afraid to know what both words are supposed to symbolize given the detour choices last time."

"Let's chose dip," Oliver said leaning over Felicity to read the instructions, "if you're afraid of heights it seems like a safer bet."

Facing the cameras, Oliver and Felicity mouthed their choice at the same time, "dip."

It turns out the choice of 'Soar or Dip' meant, they were to memorize then perform an operatic song in front of an audience who would judge if they were good enough to pass for 'Soar' on the other hand, in 'Dip' they were to learn the Tango and perform it, in front of another audience proficient in the art of Tango. The Tango included a dip at the end of the pre-choreographed dance.

While Oliver was a little reluctant with the Tango, it was still a better option for him and he was thankful that they had chosen the dance rather than the song. He just couldn't imagine himself doing the Opera. on the other hand, because of the Queen stature in Starling City, his mother had made sure he had dance lessons including the basics of Tango when he was younger. Although Tommy Merlyn and Thea Queen had mastered the dance better than him, they were way behind him in time, so there was a chance he and Felicity can move to first place given that he hadn't spotted Diggle or his partner in the dance studio thinking they had probably chosen 'soar' thinking just like him it meant something else.

It had taken Oliver and Felicity thirty minutes to learn the dance, another twenty minutes to change because apparently you had to be in the right costume before they made their first attempt in front of the judges and an audience.

As the beginning notes of the song started, Oliver held Felicity in the right position then led her as they danced the beginning steps of the Tango. Largely because Felicity had probably never danced to the Tango before , she had tangled her feet to the point that she had tripped Oliver twice, the second time almost sending both of them to the ground if not for the quick reflexes of her partner as he tried to right their position.

Felicity huffed in frustration, "it's not right that I couldn't get it right and you're just….just…flawless! I can dance, I've been to clubs, obvious not as many as you Mister skirt chaser…I was born in Vegas for god's sakes, not that I did any dancing there because that would be just so wrong since I wasn't even in my teens at that time…the point is, I should be able to nail this!"

Oliver just listened to her rant about her being hopeless when it came to the Tango, he wasn't really that good himself but then compared to her, he was a greater dancer by leaps and bounds.

"That's fine. We can do this again, we have the time. We just have to nail it, as you nicely put it the next few times. Just follow my lead. By the way, you look beautiful in that red gown with that flower over your ear, breathtaking…." Oliver said the last word in a whisper as he put them back in position.

"The Tango is the most romantic dance every invented Felicity. Much of it is just like foreplay of romance just in a walk-dance like setting. All you have to do is follow my lead, baby. Just concentrated your whole being on me and your body will follow my body's motion. Simple." Oliver explained.

Felicity fixed her concentration on a spot in his neck, simple! Felicity puffed silently, her frustration levels at an all-time high.

"Look into my eyes Felicity, shut out everything except me, just me, just you and me. Like I'm the man you most desire in the world, that's it," as Felicity followed his instruction to look into his eyes, succeeding in shutting everything else out.

As the opening bars of the music started again, Oliver himself firmly locked his eyes on his partner. Blue eyes that had him drowning that he almost forgot they were in the middle of the dance floor surrounded by an audience.

Oliver automatically went through the steps the same way he had done more than half a dozen times already but this time, he felt the difference immediately. Felicity was with him all the way, every hip throw, every slow dip as they circled back to the middle and then the slow lift with her coming back down as miniscule as possible, infinitesimally close to him as the hairs from his chest to his lower torso jolted at the contact.

When finally, Felicity was at eye level with him once again, body almost touching the floor after the lift, her eyes dilated with passion that he was sure rivaled his own as her chest touched his. He had to heave a breath as he felt her nipples harden at contact. In response, he felt another part of his anatomy also harden to the point that it literally hurt when her upper leg accidentally brushed against it.

Or was it accidental, as Oliver noticed Felicity bite her lower lip to smother a grin just before her feet fully touched the ground and he dipped her one last time making him narrow his eyes at her.

A second after, Oliver whispered a threat into her ear, "I know you did that deliberately this time. You're playing with fire. Be warned that the next time you do that, this is going to end with you and me doing more than the Tango, baby."

They had stayed in their position for a few more seconds, each one not giving daring to move until a sputter of clapping and whistle calls interrupted them.

Oliver immediately pulled Felicity up to a standing position before he noted the cat calls where actually coming from the three couples who had joined them, Sara and Nyssa., his very own sister Thea who was giving him the thumbs up as was pulling Roy Harper and Tommy and Laurel who both had raised eyebrows at them before Tommy leaned over to whisper something in Laurel's ear making her punch Tommy in the chest a little too hard.

Because his attention was on the other couples, Oliver failed to notice the judge handing them the next clue as a sign that they had gotten the judge approval until Felicity nudged an elbow to his side, painfully.

With Oliver's attention firmly on her, she flung the clue to his chest, flattening her palm on top of the clue before she said, "read it."

Oliver frowned at her. She was usually the one always eager to read the next route information contained in the clue.

"It'll get your mind distracted from," Felicity answered his silent query as she looked down on his bulge, something that Oliver had actually forgotten, distracted as he was by the other teams.

He deliberately turned his back on the camera and faced her, "it's gone now, the urge to ravish you," he said that while he gave her a lingering look from foot to head, his eyes finally resting on hers.

While his heady feeling was gone, he wanted Felicity to take a dose of her own medicine. Hence he took a page out of her book. And with just a look mind you, no touching involved, he saw Felicity gulp then turn away from him as if turning away from temptation as he turned back around and tore the route info and read it facing the cameras.

"Proceed to the Mile Long Coast City beach were you will receive your next clue," Oliver took a quick glance at Felicity who was now turned toward him although her eyes refused to make eye contact with him, "I know where that is."

Felicity made a gesture for him to lead the way as she picked up her pack to follow him to the car.

* * *

Oliver sneaked a glance at Felicity from the rear view mirror, it was approaching four in the afternoon, the sun was still a little too high for his liking since he was thinking the next activity most probably had something to do with the beach or the water.

As Oliver drove toward the coast, he noticed a car ahead of them that looked familiar.

"It's Diggle, they're in front of us." Oliver said a little too excitedly.

Felicity abandoned looking out the window and stared straight ahead to indeed see a car identical to theirs with a race sticker just a few meters ahead of them, "step on the gas Queen."

After giving her a cheeky grin over the rear view mirror, Oliver did as he was instructed. Not generally one wanting to be bossed around, he found he liked it when Felicity bossed him around and did as she demanded him to do.

The couple in the other car probably noticed them too as the other car noticeably tried to speed up but Oliver already had the momentum versus the other car and easily passed them, turning to the right so that he could give his bodyguard John Diggle a triumphant fist pump just as they passed by.

"Good job Queen," Felicity told him as they pulled away.

* * *

"Roadblock." Felicity told Oliver.

"Only one of us should do the task, you want to do this or should I?" Oliver questioned Felicity.

"We don't know what 'it' is but I have a feeling it has something to do with the water so I think you should take this one. Water isn't exactly my strong point," Felicity told him.

"Okay then. I'm going to do this," Oliver stated to the camera as he continued to read the task.

A few minutes later, Oliver was dressed down in board shorts as he lifted a light weight kayak toward the water. The task called for him to paddle toward a designated spot a few meters deep and grabbed a clue that was perched on a buoy then paddle back to the shore.

"Come on Oliver, you can do this. John and Lyla are right behind you," Felicity egged Oliver on.

Oliver turned to see that indeed Diggle was dressed down similarly and was about ten feet away from him, "give me a kiss for good luck. Am sure John is getting one from Lyla."

"Not getting one," Felicity told him almost pushing him toward the water.

Oliver made a point of giving a face to the camera before he turned back to Felicity, "come on baby, just one on the cheek. If I get cramps or something like it midway, your kiss will give me the strength to overcome it. Please…."

"Your are such a baby Oliver!" Felicity whined but surprised Oliver, which by the way was caught on camera, when Felicity gave him a noisy smack on the cheek that had Oliver placing a hand on his cheek, frozen a few seconds at the abruptness of her action.

"Oliver!" Felicity shouted, "John is getting into the water!"

And just like that, Oliver grabbed his kayak and sprinted toward the water, getting a boost from the unexpected kiss Felicity had given him.

Oliver concentrated on the task barely registering his bossy partner shouting instructions at him from the shore. Her kiss on his cheek was more than enough for him to make sure he got the clue and arrived back at the shore hoping another kiss awaited him if he made it back before John did.

In the end, John and Oliver finished almost neck to neck with John getting the slight edge on him, very miniscule by Oliver's assessment.

Felicity tore the clue and read the instruction, Coast City Zoo. Oh no, she thought, please not a Zoo. She hated the Zoo, well not so much hated the Zoo but had an irrational reaction to a particular animal that she hoped wouldn't be inside the Zoo.

Oliver quickly changed then drove them toward the Zoo this time with Felicity navigating, the Coast City Zoo was definitely not one of the places that someone like Oliver Queen would be familiar with. They hit the brakes almost at the same time that John did. Then the team of Oliver and Felicity as well as the team of John and Lyla were running side by side toward the entrance of the Zoo.

Felicity and Lyla both push their men aside as they read the instructions in front of the gate of the Zoo.

"The Zoo is closed for the day," Lyla started.

"Opens at 7:00 in the morning tomorrow, damn, we missed it by a few minutes," Felicity muttered frustrated.

"So that's means we can call it a night right?" John said to no one in particular.

It was then that an assistant segment producer approached them confirming that yes indeed, they were done for the night and they would enter the Zoo grounds based on the time they arrived. Since both teams arrived at the same time, both teams would enter the Zoo at 7:00am the next day unless for some reason they did not make it back in front of the Zoo gates by that time.

"Maybe we should just sleep here," Lyla told John.

John took a moment to gauge Oliver and Felicity before he just bluntly asked them, "you guys fine with sleeping on the side of the road tonight or you plan to get a room for the night.

Oliver looked at Felicity, his competitive nature fighting with his natural instinct for a proper bed after the activities earlier as he deferred to his partner, "you up for that?"

Felicity assessed Lyla and John back, "if they're sleeping out here, we are too."

John and Lyla smiled knowing they had the advantage over the other two if the other two did indeed decide to sleep out on the street. John and Lyla were soldiers after all, this wasn't the first time and it won't be the last time they had to sleep in unconventional places. On the other hand, pampered Oliver Queen they were sure never slept anywhere that wasn't a first-class bed and his partner Felicity Smoak looked so fragile that they knew it would be a big challenge for her to even attempt it.

"Yes, we are camping out here," Lyla answered for John and her.

Not backing out from what she perceived as a statement challenge, Felicity responded, "so are we."

* * *

"You're shivering," Oliver said a matter-a-factly to her noticing her discomfort.

"Well this isn't exactly the Sheraton. We're practically homeless people sleeping in the street," Felicity answered him sarcastically already very much uncomfortable and not appreciating him pointing it out.

"Well, if you had wanted, we could have been safely tucked away in a hotel room just like the other teams but noooo, you rose to John and Lyla's challenge to sleep right out here. You do remember both of them are trained former military types therefore this is not uncomfortable for them."

Felicity had her back to him the first time he spoke but twisted her body as they conversed and gave him her back again before she answered, "just shut up. I don't want to talk to you right now."

Both of them had been covered in thick jackets as the cold wind set in that night, but compared to him, Felicity was very obviously the one more not used to sleeping in the outdoors as she had pointed out some time earlier. Oliver could feel her shivering, though they weren't touching, from where he was, almost a foot away from her. But in true Felicity fashion, she tried to brave the cold as long as she could.

After Oliver heard her try to rub her own arms, presumably to get more heat circulating, he decided that whether she liked it or not, he was going to help give her some body heat. Not the way he usually shared his body heat because they were after all out here in the open with not just one other team present but a couple of camera men and a few production crew, although in his younger years that wouldn't have stopped him, he was a changed man. Besides, this was Felicity, he would never do that to her.

After another pause, Oliver finally scooted over to Felicity, eliminating the space between them and lifted an arm so he could spoon her in but not before he gave her some warning, "I'm going to put my arm around you, it'll help to keep both of us warm."

Felicity's first reaction was to freeze, stiffen up as she physically felt Oliver's arm wrap around her torso. While that was very unexpected, her body's reaction to his was even more surprising, or was it.

Unconsciously, her body arched so she fit right into the crest that Oliver's body had formed, their positions was made more intimate by Oliver as he pulled her infinitesimally into his chest.

After the first few seconds of shock, Felicity deliberately stilled her body. Her senses now 100% awake and focused on the man who had his arm around her.

Finally finding her voice, Felicity quietly told him, "it wasn't that cold, I could have managed. An extra blanket would have served the same purpose."

Oliver's breath on her ear made Felicity jump as he said, "unfortunately we don't have a blanket. What you get is something even better, a human blanket, me. Just relax, we need the sleep if we are going to be able to beat John and Lyla tomorrow and finish the leg on top. Besides, this is actually quite nice."

Felicity's only response was a huff and Oliver took that as a sign that he did the right thing though she would never thank him for it. If she was really fine with the cold then she would have immediately protested and pushed him away, but the fact that she had leaned into him, although that was probably more her body reflex told him that this was the right thing to do.

Oliver realized that he liked to do little things like this for Felicity, and just for Felicity. He could never imagine himself doing this for his 'women'. Nope, that wasn't Oliver Queen's style at all.

From across them, about maybe twenty feet away, John and Lyla were also cuddling and this was not only because of the cold but because they were a couple, and they were used to cuddling together.

It was Lyla who first spotted Oliver as he spooned Felicity and commented on it, "well, would you look at that, looks like your boy is making some moves on his partner."

John took a moment to observe 'his boy' before he responded, "that right there is not a classic Oliver Queen 'I'll wrap my arms around you and get into your pants' move. I've actually been observing that boy, I think this time that boy may realize something before the end of this Race. Let's hope he doesn't mess this up."

"You think Felicity is good for him?"

"I know Oliver is attracted to Felicity, it's more than obvious. And maybe it started just like all those other times Oliver spotted something he liked. We all saw that during the launch in the hotel. But, I think that boy is slowly realizing that this is something more maybe. It's a good thing the Race doesn't allow him the luxury of his go to move."

"Sex?"

"Yeah that. Although to be fair, he does seem to be more careful and patient around this one. Maybe the way the Race is designed, giving the teammates time to discover stuff about their partners which would be impossible in normal relationship developments helps him, helps them get into whatever they are getting into at a slower pace. That gives them a stronger foundation."

"Oh really," Lyla turned so her whole body was beneath John's, "you've really given those two a lot of thought, can read Oliver like he's an open book. You really are good at your job, being a body guard. But enough about them, I think it's time you give my body some attention, this body needs to be guarded too."

John snickered then bent so that he could kiss the hollow of her neck, "oh believe me, I'd like to do a lot more than just this. But unfortunately, we are out in the open, unlike my ward over there, I'm not one for giving out a free show. Maybe tomorrow night, after we win this leg we celebrate in private.

"Lyla wrapped her arms around his neck, "I'll hold you to that. There's going to be something extra special in it for you, if we win this leg.

"Then consider me properly motivated for tomorrow then."

* * *

"Another road block," Oliver told Felicity as they read the information.

Felicity inhaled then answered, "I guess I'll have to take this one since you took the last one. Let's just hope there aren't any Kangaroos in this one because I am definitely out of here if that happens."

"Kangaroos really? What have they ever done to you? Have you ever been to Australia?"

"Yes, nothing and no, to answer your questions, wait I'll retract my answer to your second question," Felicity and Oliver where talking animatedly as they entered the Zoo premises and followed the instructions, "they're just creepy and I have this recurring dream, although I think it wasn't really so much a dream because it seems so real….that the Kangaroo pulled me inside it's pocket, is it called a pocket right? The place were little joeys, baby K's are called joeys right, are kept. I had this dream that this Kangaroo grabbed me and just pulled me inside his pocket like one of them apron things except it's attached to its body and I never saw the light of day again. It's creepy, it's scary and it's downright real, I swear it was real…." Felicity continued her babble story-telling and Oliver gave her occasional side glances but was looking ahead most of the way with his hand on her elbow guiding her forward since she was obviously lost in her own world.

They had been walking for quite sometime until they reached the outskirts of the Zoo and into an open area on one side with a lot of loose grass and a circular fence on the other side as Oliver spotted the Amazing Race flag marker which told them this was the place for the next challenge, Oliver saw it first tensing up then pulled Felicity to a stop, standing in front of her to block the signage, wanting to warn her before she realized what the challenge was.

"Oliver, owww," Felicity said as she bumped into Oliver.

Oliver placed his hands on her shoulders as he prepared her, "sometimes it's best to face your fears, best way to overcome them."

"What the hell are you talking about?

"This," Oliver stepped aside as Felicity lifted her head seeing the signboard that clearly said, "Kangaroo Kingdom," and took one, then two steps back at the same time almost shouting in panic, "no, no, no, no, no…"

It took Oliver two gentle pulls of her arms to get her to focus back to him.

"Hey, hey," Oliver started off as he rattled off pertinent points of what activity needed to be done to her, "it doesn't involve you touching and going anywhere near them, at all. Apparently Coast City has an ongoing educational exchange program with Melbourne, hence the Kangaroos. This challenge involves compacting the grass into rectangular bales as you can see," Oliver pointed to stacks of bales already finished, "then transferring them to the feeding area using a three-wheel barrel. It's not that hard, a little physical labor isn't that bad. Here read the instructions."

Felicity took a moment to read the instructions and was momentarily relieved to know that she wouldn't really be anywhere near her feared Kangaroos but only for a moment as she realized how physically taxing the activity would be for one person.

"I can't do it," Felicity protested once again.

Oliver could already see Lyla, who had elected to do the task already halfway done with the compacting as cheered on by John.

"Hey baby, we are losing our advantage," Oliver encouraged her.

"Don't you baby me," more forceful than she meant as she faced the cameras, "he's not, weren't…no one calls me baby," as if it explained a lot.

Oliver rolled his eyes at the camera as if to say _'don't mind her, she's just in one of her moods but isn't she adorable'_ as he gave a grin that was caught by the lens.

Felicity was still psyching herself up, marching up and down an imaginary line when Lyla triumphantly jumped into the arms of John, a sign that she had finished the challenge before they got their next clue.

"Anytime now Felicity," Oliver told her a little bit cautiously not trying to pressure her, at the same time aware that they were falling behind.

"You do it!" Felicity told him peeved.

"I would except we can't switch, you already said you'll do the challenge," Oliver reminding her of the rules.

"Screw the rules, they knew I hated Kangaroos! They googled my browsing history, that's right. They did. I knew that Slade Wilson was up to something." Felicity continued to mumble unintelligently, mostly to herself as another team arrived, Nyssa Raatko and Sara Lance.

Sara frowned, noticing that while Oliver and Felicity were actually there, it seemed like they hadn't started with the challenge and said so to Nyssa who just shrugged her shoulders, "maybe they're having a lover's quarrel or something. Oliver Queen has that effect on women he spends more than a day with."

Having heard the comment, Oliver turned to the women and glared at them. "She's just getting into a zone," Oliver defended his partner.

Only to be contradicted by the woman he tried to defend, "more like having a breakdown. I can't do this!"

Oliver approached her once again, "you can baby…Felicity," he corrected himself, "another team is here. You can do this, I believe in you."

At Oliver's last words, Felicity stopped walking and instead looked at him. Realizing that he was maybe on to something he repeated what he said, "I believe in you. You can do this Felicity. The short time that I have known you, you've proven that you can overcome anything….even your fears. I believe in you," Oliver repeated his eyes locking with hers.

Felicity nodded once, then again, as if putting herself in a zone before she slowly walked away from him and toward the grass activity area as if she was on a mission. Spotting Laurel and Tommy arrive. Oliver was glad that she finally started to get going. If they were to have any chance at all, they, well Felicity had to step up her game.

"You still here?" Tommy approached him just as Laurel ran toward the general area where Sara and Felicity where.

"Yeah, Felicity had a problem with Kangaroos."

"Kangaroos, really? What did they ever do to her?"

"Apparently be a constant in her nightmares."

In the end, it had been down to Team Oliver/Felicity and Team Thea/Roy, as the physical activity had taken its toll on Felicity to complete the task all but canceling out her fear of Kangaroos. If there was one thing that would get Felicity pushing herself on her second wind, it was the thought of failing at a goal she had set out for herself.

Those last few strides toward the Amazing Race mat and finally planting her feet on it had left her in her most exhausted state since…never. This was a new kind of torture for her. The previous day had ended with her sleeping on the cold ground, her sacrifice versus the creature comforts that she should have had should not end in her being eliminated from this Race.

Felicity knew that if they would be eliminated, it was because of her and her alone. Oliver had done his share including being there for her, being her rock, pushing her, pulling her, he had outdone himself during this leg of the race that she gladly initiated this leg end embrace before he could even circle his arms around her in relief.

In the end, Thea and Roy were eliminated.

"That was scary, almost being eliminated," Felicity said.

"We'll do better next time," Oliver answered.

"No, I know it's my fault, if we would have been eliminated that is. You don't have to try to make me feel better, baby me. The Kangaroos threw me off. But now I've got my eye on the prize," stretching out her hands and pointing toward a logo of the Amazing Race.

"And I'm with you all the way, baby."

Felicity frowned and placed her arms on her hips, "I know I told you not to call me that."

"Call you what, baby?" Oliver teased her.

" .Baby." Felicity poked his chest with her finger after every word for emphasis, an action that was once again caught by the cameras.

Seeing the camera man still filming, Oliver blocked the lens with his hand before saying, "turn it off, were done for the day. Give my baby and me some privacy," wrapping his arm around Felicity.

Since the camera man refused to turn off his camera, he caught Felicity elbowing Oliver in the ribs and him doubling over. The camera man even dared to have a close up of Oliver still in pain, "I'm ok, that's just foreplay," Oliver said winking at the camera.

* * *

Back in Starling, the first episode of the Race just finished airing. Because they needed the production team to cut and edit, each leg of the race was broadcast one-week after until the finale which would be the only episode broadcasted live. Moira and Robert watched the first episode from the Queen Mansion together with Malcolm Merlyn who they invited including the Mayor and a few close friends as well as the producers of the show Slade Wilson and Isabel Rochev to join them as some kind of viewing party.

Isabel was checking her phone. She had been having this sanguine smile the whole time as she fingered the messages on her phone before she finally looked up, "well, if the social media response is any indication and it is a very, very important indication, this edition of the Race is going to be one of the best ones. This early, fans are already battling online. Surprisingly, looks like the team that everyone is talking about is Olicity."

Slade raised his glass at Isabel before he answered the query of the others who had blank looks on their faces. Obviously none of them well versed in social network speak.

"We've got a hit on our hands. The citizens of Starling City have embraced their ships, ah…couples, team, favorites…..and looks like Olicity, that's Oliver Queen and Felicity Smoak, teens today have a way of combining names, Oliver and Felicity, hence Olicity is trending at number 1. That is quite unexpected given that compared to the teams, they are a tandem that is relatively unknown, or at least one half is of the team is. Oliver Queen is an icon in himself here in Starling City but his partner Felicity Smoak, she is the wildcard here, the unknown. They fact that they are doing so well in social media makes her the breakout star of this show. People are going to track this Olicity thing, that's for sure."

"So this is a good thing?" Moira asked.

"Mrs. Queen, this is a great thing. The money you channeled to sponsor this, the Mayor's initiative to have the people of Starling have something for them, a point of rally. Every one of those objectives we laid out, we knocked them out of the ballpark," Slade Wilson said.

"So this Olicity is good for Starling City?" the Mayor asked not quite still getting the pen name.

"Olicity," Isabel answered still looking at her phone, "Dyla, Nysara, Merlance, Theroy, they all have their following...fans as you would call them, some more than others. We've got a few breakout stars. I reckon some of them will be celebrities long after this edition of the show has ended."

Slade nodded to Isabel, "it's time to get some reaction from the streets interviews, let's get some feels ready for airing for the next episode. I see massive pandemonium in the future, a citywide fever of masses rallying behind their ships."

"I don't have any idea of what you have just said, but I like it." The Mayor raised his tumbler in salute.

"Before the next episode will air, you'll get to experience exactly what I just said then you'll understand. Remember this first episode aired was a non-elimination leg, the next one will have the fans rallying behind their favorites."

* * *

**Sorry Theroy shippers.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Notes: New chapter posted. Because a lot of things are going one right now, updates shall be every two weeks, hopefully. It's summer where I am, so am enjoying the hot, hot summer sun. Hope you guys are having a great day wherever you are.**

**As usual, I don't own Arrow, The Amazing Race or anything related to them or the characters. I'm just having so much fun writing this.**

**If you love this story, I have others one-shots posted on my tumblr account, you can check them out they are all Olicity shorts.**

**Twitter - lollipopsays (lollipopdiaries)**

**Tumblr - lollipopdiaries**

* * *

**The AMAZING RACE**

**Chapter 5: Intersection**

_Intersections: Tasks that require two teams to work together until otherwise instructed. While Intersected, teams may be required to perform Detours, Roadblocks (a two-person task using one person from each team), and Fast Forwards together._

Slade Wilson and Isabel Rochev walked confidently inside the Mayor's office as they were ushered in by the Mayor's assistant.

Slade had noted that both Moira Queen and Malcolm Merlyn, financiers and backers of this edition of the Amazing Race where already seated on the couches as was Mayor Sebastian Blood who stood up to greet them as they entered.

By way of greeting Slade handed everyone a copy of papers he had brought with him, "Isabel and I told you the last time we met that this edition of the Race seems like one for the books, but really we haven't seen the numbers yet, just some crowd reaction to the team. Now it's indeed a fact, the numbers don't lie," Slade directed their attention to page 2 of the rating summary document.

"We are the highest rated show in several key parts of the east coast and we are making a lot of noise on the west coast. This is beyond what you expected for Starling City, hell this is even beyond our expectations…this is putting Starling City firmly on the map. Now almost everyone is aware of where the City is, this is very good news," Isabel said smugly.

Mayor Blood leaned back on his chair, his hands clasped together, "well, I did get a semblance that we actually outdid ourselves when my office was suddenly flooded with requests for appointments from several businessmen who were looking at the City as an investment option for operations."

"Malcolm, Robert and I have also been talking about the increase in interest in our companies and pitches for joint ventures too, this really is going beyond what we really expected," Moira also shared.

"While we would like to take some credit," Slade said, "we always give recognition where it is due. The teams are largely responsible for creating the frenzy for this edition."

Isabel leaned forward to point a well manicured finger on a particular page, "in the social media alone, Olicity has been trending overnight and had stayed in the top spot even a day after each edition of the race was aired. Some of the other teams, Dyla, Nysara and Merlance have also been appearing in social media sites and the elimination of Theroy team just last night was the talk of the social network. I think these young couples, who themselves bring very unique personalities with them are break-out stars. If they chose too, some of them could have careers in high profile fields after this. The whole country has fallen in love with them."

"And the chemistry is way of the charts. Oliver Queen and Felicity Smoak and their every interaction are being talked about. That couple needs to get together before the end of this show," Slade said seriously.

"Mr. Wilson, I would never force my son into a sham of a relationship just for the sake of ratings or even millions of potential dollars for QC," Moira said stiffly, a bit shock at the suggestion.

"Moira, I'm not one for watching TV, specially reality TV, but even I can see how natural they act with one another, the banter, the sarcasm and even the one-liner remarks on cam. Those two, there should be something there if there isn't already. I've more or less seen the same thing happening with my son and the Lance girl, Laurel." Malcolm said shaking his head but not really protesting the possible coupling.

Moira tilted her head to Malcolm and give him a small smile before she turned to Mayor Blood and the creators of the show, "actually, Robert did say mention something about it. I will say, I haven't seen my son smile as often as he had during the last two installments of the show. But again, if it happens, my son and Ms. Smoak get together after the show, I wouldn't really object to it, the young lady I think is exactly a perfect fit for my son. Alas," Moira stood up, "I have another child, my daughter was eliminated the other night. Since she arrived last night in time to view the second episode, the one where she got eliminated, she's been a bit down and needs cheering up, so I will have to leave this meeting early. A mother's job is never quite done."

After shaking hands with everyone, Moira left the Mayor's office as the others continued the meeting for another hour.

* * *

The Race was already halfway underway the next day with Central City as the setting.

"Intersection!" Felicity said loudly.

"We came in third, so that just means that John and Lyla had already partnered up with Sara and Nyssa. So were waiting for Tommy and Laurel to arrive since this is a task for two teams to perform," Oliver said.

"Great," Felicity said as she sat down on the ground very unladylike at the foot of the Route Marker, "so we'll have to work with Tommy and Laurel for this task. I was hoping it would be John and Lyla or even Sara and Nyssa," finished grumbling.

"Hey, don't sell Tommy or even Laurel short. Those two just might surprise you."

"Laurel does seem to be into this Race, I've seen her go all grrr on Tommy if he starts to become lax. So maybe Laurel isn't so bad. But between you and Tommy, it could go either way."

"I'm profoundly insulted by your statement baby. I've been nothing but committed to this," gesturing between them, "all throughout the race."

"Ok wait, first of all, I told you many, many times to stop calling me baby. Second, there is no this," gesturing between them, "except in the context of the race and yes, you seem to be more keeping in step with me now."

"Wait a minute, I think you have that on reverse…_baby_" deliberately using his term of endearment, "I have been the one bailing us out, talking you down everytime you have a panic attack. I think you have to give me a little more credit…honey," he finished sweetly.

Felicity hung her head then looked up at Oliver from her seated position on the concrete, "you know what, you're right. And that's all you're getting right now. But if you or Tommy cost us this race, I don't think my wrath is all you'll be dealing with tonight, but Laurel's too. That woman is one determined woman, scary."

"Maybe you and Laurel would be the ones pulling us down. Did you ever think of that?"

"No. Because that's just not true, both Laurel and I will prove that. And they're just in time so we aren't that far behind the other teams," Felicity said as she spotted Laurel pulling an out of breath Tommy toward them.

"Why are you guys still here?' Laurel asked not even winded.

"Intersection." Oliver said.

"What?" Tommy as usual was clueless.

"Didn't you read the primer Merlyn," Felicity looked at Oliver as if to say _'I told you so'_, "intersection requires two teams to work together, we arrived here third. The other two teams have already agreed to work together, so I guess it's us."

'Great," Laurel said rolling her eyes, "just my luck that I'm now forced to team up with not just dumb," gesturing to Tommy, "but also dumber. What have I done to deserve this. Sorry Felicity, you I don't know much about, but you seem like a nice person."

"No offense taken. Actually, I was just telling Oliver the same thing. We got stuck with these ones," Felicity gestured to both Oliver and Tommy, "the only way this will work if you guys follow our lead. Laurel, why don't you read what our task is."

"We are to go to a bar called Central Cocktail Haven which is right in front of us," Laurel looked up from reading to spot the name of the bar in front of them about fifty meters away.

As Laurel took a step in the direction of the indicated place, the other three were in step with her, with Felicity by her side and the boys trailing a bit behind making the typical gestures with the cameras that had them pegged as the wild party boy skirt chaser bachelors that they were but stood still immediately as Felicity turned around to give them a look.

Tommy leaned in to give Oliver a stage whisper, "your girl is scarier than mine."

Laurel of course heard and turned around to stepped into Tommy's personal space, "first of all, I am not your girl _yet, _Thomas Merlyn, get that into your thick," placing a finger on the side of his head poking it repeated, "fat head. And second, you haven't seen how scary I can get if we get eliminated because of your," pointing at Tommy again and transferred her finger to point at Oliver, "and your antics."

Felicity stood beside Laurel with her arms folded on her chest, "what she said multiplied four times," before she turned to Laurel to give her a high five, "come on guys, we are behind, no time like the present to make up the time."

As the girls trotted toward the bar, the guys dragged their feet, "Tommy, we've got a lot of groveling and making up to do with our girls so put your game face on, we aren't going down this way," Oliver told his best friend as he started to ran toward the girls.

"Okay did I get this right, only one member from each team is doing this task, partner up. The task being make perfect cocktail mixes of the twenty five drinks listed here. Duh, this is perfect for Ollie and me, I vote Ollie and me take this one."

Felicity looked at Oliver and Tommy suspiciously then turned to the side to face Laurel, "you know them better. You think they can do this? I mean between the four of us, these two," gesturing to the boys. "obviously have that experience over us a hundred times over but do we trust them enough to leave our fates to them."

Laurel gave Oliver then Tommy scary looks before she smiled at Felicity, "we'll if they don't, they know what coming to them, right guys."

Tommy gulped but Oliver just smirked, "we got this Laurel," he told her then turned to Felicity, "you can trust me baby."

"I told you a million times not to call me that!"

"It comes out so naturally as nothing ever has, so just accept it," he winked at Felicity as both Tommy and Laurel made gagging sounds.

"Now before I puke, go and make us proud guys," Laurel said.

"And remember we are watching you," Felicity pointed two fingers at her eyes then pointed those same fingers at each of the guys, "hey, we don't have to remind you that this task comes with a Fast Forward pass, so that means we get to the end of this leg first and don't get eliminated. The other two teams have to fight it out until the end of this leg to see who between them will come in last and get eliminated."

"We are getting us that Fast Forward baby, it's in the bag!" Oliver told her confidently.

In the end, Oliver and Tommy did complete the task faster despite the teams of John/Lyla and Sara/Nyssa already perfecting five of the twenty five cocktail mixes before they even began. Talk about tasks that were almost tailor-fitted for wild skirt caser almost always half-drunk party boy bachelors Oliver and Tommy. They really proved that they did know their cocktails intimately.

The foursome of Oliver and Felicity and Tommy and Laurel, happily walked toward the Pit Stop all beaming at Walter Steele as he announced that both teams were the first teams to arrive by virtue of the Fast Forward resulting from winning the Intersection task.

A collective howl of glee was heard as Walter announced a bonus additional prize for winning the leg of the race. Both couples were to enjoy a night of pampering at a renowned spa in the city were they would be each treated to a full body massage and a dip at the Jacuzzi with cocktails in a private room exclusive for them for the night.

Upon hearing this, the boys immediately high fived and this was caught by the girls. Laurel however had other plans, announcing that the couple room originally intended for each team for the massages will be used by Felicity and her, and the boys could share the other room.

Oliver and Tommy protested Laurel's plan leaving it to Felicity as the deciding vote.

Surprisingly it was Tommy who all but begged Felicity to vote in their favor, a clear indication that he wanted some alone time with Laurel. While Oliver did not say anything to add to Tommy's plea he did give her his patented puppy dog look that she was now very much familiar with making her reluctantly vote in favor of the boys braving the evil eye that Laurel was now giving her.

"So this is how it's going to be ha?" Laurel told Felicity her brow raised.

Before Felicity could even respond to Laurel, Tommy blocked her view and faced Laurel, squaring his shoulders, "leave the girl alone. It clear she wants some alone time with Ollie."

At Tommy's statement, Felicity gave him a double take but them her view of Tommy was blocked by Oliver who was grinning ear to ear, "and she will have her alone time with me," Oliver winked at Felicity who looked at the cameras and huffed, "dick!" Of course, during the actual airing her 'dick' comment was bleeped out, but the entire footage of the four of them was shown as part of the last part of the episode featuring some outtakes which the audiences always lapped at.

A few hours later, Felicity entered the room enveloped in the softest robe she had ever worn and was directed to one of the massage beds. The room was eerily dark with only scented candles lighted and that music featuring water flowing that was intended to be relaxing.

But as soon as Felicity saw that Oliver was already sprawled, well not really sprawled but more elegantly laid down on his front, his upper back and legs exposed with only a miniscule towel hiding his firm tuckus. Did she say firm, nope she didn't or shouldn't because she hadn't really seen his behind but damn, the way his jeans just shaped that behind, firm tuckus was the word to really describe it. Although, she would never really admit it out loud, never.

"What would you never admit to say, out loud?' Oliver's voiced echoed around the room which was small enough to have each sound travel.

"What? I didn't say anything?" Felicity defended.

Oliver rose on one elbow to look at her, "yeah you did, you were muttering something about behind and firm," Oliver was smirking at her as he said that.

Determined to play the dumb card, she scoffed and turned her back on Oliver only to spy the bed in front of her again. How would she be able to take off her robe with Oliver just a few feet away and undoubtedly waiting for her to do that exactly.

In fact, she wouldn't put it pass him to have been lying in wait a few minutes early just to make sure he was there when she entered and made it awkward for her to take her robe off.

"Would you mind turning the other way?"

"Yes, actually I would." His body now half twisted facing her, and from her angle she could now see his firm chest and the muscles that were stretched as he leaned on one elbow to carry his weight.

"Like what you see?" Oliver interrupted her thoughts smirking again.

Felicity turned red then gave him her back, "can you put on some clothes or wrap a towel around you, exhibitionist!"

Oliver gave her a scoff, "hello, we are in a massage room and I'm appropriately dressed. Well more appropriately dressed than you at the moment, it's not as if I've never seen a woman's body before. Just take it off Felicity."

Felicity was caught in a dilemma, she really wanted to lie down already and relax for a few minutes before the masseuses walked in but Oliver being there and having his full attention just waiting for her to undress to nothing was unsettling her. Instead she took that still hot ceramic cup of ginger tea and sipped it.

Oliver shifted back to his original position tired of waiting for her to undressed.

"You know if it would make you feel a bit more comfortable I can take this away," gesturing to the miniscule towel around his firm…oh Felicity wasn't going there again, ass yes, that was the politically correct term to describe both that part of his anatomy and the man himself, yup…ass.

Thank god for the masseuses who entered the room, each one of them making a beeline for the two persons in the room. Oh the man was moving toward her and the woman was positioning herself in front of Oliver.

Felicity had massages before, she wasn't really that much of a prude but admittedly she had never been massaged by a male and that was getting her all riled up again.

"Felicity, will you quit moving around. This is supposed to be a time for us to relax, if you don't want a massage just get out of the room," Oliver said now a bit irritated by her.

"I want a massage, god knows I need one."

"Just lie down then," Oliver told her still irritated.

"It's just that….Oliver!" Felicity said trying to get his attention as he now had his head firmly on the bed and not looking at her.

Oliver's head shot up and he twisted his body again to face her this time really irritated with none of the flirting he had on earlier, "what!"

"Can I talk to you?" she said in a whisper.

"You are talking to me right now. What the hell is your problem!"

"Alone, without them…"

Oliver tried to contain his temper that was now threatening to get the best of him as he turned toward the masseuses, "can you give us a minute." He told them then turned to Felicity, shifting to a seated position keeping the tiny towel on his privates for Felicity's sake then crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well?"

Felicity inhaled then said, "can we switch masseuses? It's just that I've never been touched, not touched but massaged by a male masseuse, it's…."

"Fine, it's better anyway if we switch."

"You're okay with switching."

"Yes I'm fine with switching, with my tired muscles maybe a firm hand is what's needed. Besides, I wouldn't want any other man's hand on your body but mine." Oliver switched back to a lighter tone, "you ready then? Maybe you can take that off before I call them back." Oliver gestured to her thick robe.

Felicity played with the ties of her robe for a few more seconds before she started to untie them with Oliver still seated and watching her.

"Would you," Felicity gestured for him to turn around.

"Are we back to that? Nope, I'm not going to."

"Ass," Felicity said quietly but this was heard by Oliver as she abruptly dropped her robe only for Oliver to realize that she had a large towel wrapped around her covering her just above the thighs the whole time.

Felicity hopped on the massage table as Oliver hollered to call back masseuses giving them instructions to switch while he watched Felicity from the corner of her eye try to wiggle out of her towel with a grin.

Just as he was about to switch back to a prone position, Felicity's masseuse grabbed the towel off her presumably to hang it somewhere leaving her bare for him for a few seconds before a small towel was placed on her nice behind that his eyes had immediately focused on.

"Tell me you didn't see anything," Felicity asked him a little shocked at what just happened.

"What didn't you want me to see, so I can tell you if I saw it or not," Oliver teased her.

"Ass," Felicity said quietly again peeved at Oliver.

"Well, that I saw," Oliver told her cheekily as he went into position for the start of the massage.

Felicity grunted and turned her head away from him, hoping that with Oliver not in her peripheral view she would enjoy the massage. Why she had let herself be talked into sharing this room with Oliver by Tommy when she could have had been sharing the other room with Laurel she really didn't have anyone to blame but herself.

Oliver and Tommy together really where a deadly combination, even she wasn't immune to the charms of the two when then laid it on thick to get what they wanted.

Later that night, Felicity found herself with Oliver, Tommy and Laurel again. The latter two already in the hot tub Jacuzzi sipping champagne and seemed to be lost in eachother. Well, at least that went well, Felicity thought to herself.

Felicity was decked on one of the lounges in a bikini herself with Oliver choosing to plant himself on the lounger next to her instead of the Jacuzzi. Felicity didn't know if it was more because he didn't want to intrude on whatever it was that was between his best friend and his ex-girlfriend or because he just couldn't quite keep his eyes of her because she had noticed that he kept staring at her body when she pretended to look somewhere else.

Well, she was no femme fatale definitely, but it looked like Oliver Queen was truly, really just mesmerized by her, or her body, more so the latter one if the massage earlier was any indication.

In truth, while Oliver was the same Oliver she had been partnered up with, there was something also different about him tonight. Like he was putting his best foot forward by being attentive and charming but being conscious as to not overdo the charm part, like his whole approach when it came to her shifted.

There were no more innuendos or cheap talk that was typical of Oliver. In its place were little touches that felt like gentle caresses that really had Felicity's spine tingling although she tried so hard not to show it.

Oliver had also perfected the art of small conversation tonight, sharing a few stories about his past, his family and asking Felicity a few questions about hers, genuinely being interested in her answers and thirsting for more tidbits about her.

It was as if they were actually on a date except they were dressed down in swim wear with an assortment of enough food enough for a small feast and champagne and the kicker was there was another couple with them on the 'date', in a private Jacuzzi, for crying out loud.

"Do you want anything else?" Oliver asked her interrupting her thoughts.

"What? No, I'm fine. It's not everyday a girl gets an assortment of the finest champagne and a feast of gastronomic delights that I haven't sampled 'til now. Where have all of these fine cheeses and smoked salmon been all my life. I could just eat the same thing again and again everyday." Felicity said with feeling with exaggerated little noises that suspiciously sounded like she was having mini orgasms.

Oliver smiled at Felicity's simplicity and natural enjoyment of something that was almost everyday food for someone like him.

This woman really manages to surprises him everyday. She could be tough as nails during a task, a firm and sometimes scary dictator when she's on a zone, but she can also equally be a girl and be terrified of the most outrageous things. She's definitely the only one outside of his family that had made him laugh and smile as much as he had during that last few weeks.

Felicity Smoak was really one of a kind.

"Here, why don't you try this," Felicity caught him as he gave a mini jump of surprise to find her holding a stick filled with marshmallows coated in chocolate syrup from the fondue set in front of them.

Oliver hesitated for only one more second before his hand locked on her wrist holding the delight she was offering, leaning forward and opening his mouth enough to teeth the marshmallows without losing eye contact.

He saw Felicity gulp before she turned away with a slight blush as her action spurred him to reciprocate what she did. He got a small bowl of strawberries and coated them with the same chocolate syrup before he turned back to Felicity as if reading his thoughts of mischief she bit her lip as she raised her eyes to him in question.

Instead of sitting back on his original lounger, Oliver sat beside her, lowered the bowl on his lap before he selected a strawberry coated with just the right amount of chocolate and lifted it with his fingers stopping just an inch away from her mouth.

"Open up," Oliver said quietly, almost like a silky caress.

Felicity placed a hand on his thigh for traction before she leaned forward opening her mouth to bite the strawberry but as he teeth reached the fruit, Oliver pulled it away a few inches giving her a cheeky grin.

Felicity was about to pull back before Oliver pushed the fruit forward again this time he traced her lips with it before he let it stop on her lower lip, "open, please."

Felicity gave him a searching look for a few seconds before she gave a satisfied breathe then opened her mouth obediently as instructed taking a small tentative bite before opening her mouth a little wider to take in at least two thirds of the berry, munching on it before Oliver swallowed the remainder of the fruit himself while still locking eyes with her.

Who leaned in first they were to point to the other in the future when referencing this moment as their lips touched, with Oliver testing the waters first with his tongue as it traced her lower lip before it pushed forward for entry.

A catcall finally registered in Oliver's hazy brain. That plus the long whistle that followed belonging to Tommy Merlyn who spied what they were doing as did the person who he had his arms around, Laurel Lance.

"Fuck man, is this really happening or am I dreaming!" Tommy said, his arm pulling Laurel even closer but his eyes on his bestfriend and the girl with his bestfriend.

Oliver broke the kiss and just looked at Felicity before he answered his friend, "I damn well hope this isn't just a dream," he said as he lifted a hand to trace Felicity's blush on her cheek before he leaned down again to capture her lips.

* * *

_Stopping right here…..update in two weeks_


End file.
